Conventionally, fundus cameras are known in which light that is incident on an ocular fundus via an objective lens and reflected therefrom is split to provide split light beams which are formed into images by a pair of image-forming optical systems to observe and photograph a pair of right and left ocular fundus images for three-dimensional viewing (Patent Documents Nos. 1 and 2).
There are also ophthalmologic photography apparatuses in which an ocular fundus to be examined are imaged by splitting the optical path using a two-aperture stop to provide two split ocular fundus images which are observed for focus adjustment (Patent Document 3).